


У бога восемь ног

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Dark, Deathfic, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Gods AU, M/M, Magical Realism, Major character death - Freeform, Medical Trauma, Mysticism, Restraints, Surrealism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Summary: Томас Ховард убил Томаса Уэйка, но Уэйк возвращается снова. Только теперь у него восемь ног.
Relationships: Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное) (внеконкурс)





	У бога восемь ног

Из пучины морской поднимись наш король,

Страшный в гневе своем,

Окруженный черными волнами с пенными гребнями.

И порази этого юнца смертоносным илом,

Дабы задохнулся он, посинел и распух, наполненный водой,

Пропитанный солью морской, и роптать более не мог. (с)

The Lighthouse

**Против глупости**

После света нет ничего. Винтовая лестница ведет вниз, и каждая ступенька оставляет след. Синяк, кровоподтек, ушиб. С хрустом ломается кость, боль ослепляет, но боли далеко до света.

Потом не остается ничего. Небо пасмурно, но дождя больше нет. Чайки кружат орлами, смеются, приближаясь. Они голодны, ему не укрыться от них.

Боль, боль, боль, боль, нет ничего, только боль. Небо начинает темнеть. Он знает, что к рассвету умрет.

Чайки хохочут над его головой, у всех у них выколот один глаз. Море накатывает на берег, ропщет. Стоил свет этого всего?

На утро он не умирает.

Рассвет тянется по небу, белым по черному; спина промерзла от холода, и мочевой пузырь намекает, что еще немного, и будут испорчены штаны. Чайки летают кругами, орут возмущенно, но не пытаются снижаться. У всех у них по два глаза, и в криках их нет больше смеха.

Он не знает, как называть себя: Иероним Уинслоу или Томас Ховард, но имена не имеют значения, когда ты один. Он с трудом поднимается с земли, одеревеневшее тело не слушается, сломанную ногу разрывает болью. Но он жив, и дождь больше не топит землю в море.

Дом у подножия маяка промок насквозь, во влажное дерево столешницы воткнут топор. Здесь, у этого стола, он стоял на коленях, но больше ему не встать так. Смотритель маяка мертв, его голову, должно быть, сожрали чайки, а значит, не перед кем становиться на колени.

Нога подкашивается от боли, в промокшем, перевернутом вверх дном доме нет ни одной сухой доски, чтобы наложить шину. И не осталось алкоголя, чтобы заглушить боль.

Томас Ховард садится на шаткий стул и оглядывает дом. Он не собирается умирать, и все, что ему остается — жить здесь.

На исходе месяца сходят синяки, и боль в ноге становится тише. Томас надеется, что кости срастаются, но в его положении проверить это невозможно.

Он ремонтирует дом неспешно, сушит промокшие вещи: мебель, одежду, все, что можно использовать вновь. За весь месяц не было ни одного дождя, и на море штиль. Чайки отдают рыбой на вкус, и мяса в них мало, разве что в грудке. Статуэтка русалки больше не возбуждает, а может быть, все дело в боли.

Каждую ночь Томас минует триста ступеней, чтобы подняться к свету.

В начале второго месяца море выбрасывает на берег деревянный ящик. Томас вскрывает стамеской крышку, покрытую толстым слоем извести. Внутри уложены рядами консервы, надписи с этикеток съело море.

В середине месяца поутру Томас находит следы на песке. Как будто ночью что-то многоногое и тяжелое ползло к свету. След обрывается на песке.

Ночи Томас проводит со светом, а на исходе месяца слышит с берега крики и смех, и магия линзы Френеля рассыпается от этих звуков. Триста ступеней даются чуть легче, если идти вниз, но к концу пути нога горит от боли. Томас хватает ртом воздух: у него нет ни алкоголя, ни обезболивающего, нечем утихомирить злой огонь в срастающейся кости.

На берегу смеются злобно и страшно, и Томас прихватывает топор, прежде чем двинуться к воде.

На острове нет других людей, кроме него. Нет вообще никого живого, разве что чайки, но чайки не умеют смеяться как люди.

— А ты похудел, — говорит Томасу Томас Уэйк, мертвый смотритель маяка.

Томас убил его своими руками, закопал его в земле, но Уэйк сидит на камне, и он живее всех живых.

— Топор-то опусти, — Уэйк улыбается самой мерзкой из своих улыбок. — Он тебе не пригодится.

Томасу нечего сказать в ответ. Он ступает вперед осторожно, держа топор наизготовку. Вода мягко бьется о сапоги.

Рассеянный лунный свет ползет по телу Уэйка, по тощему плечу, покрытому дряблой старческой кожей, по впалому животу и ниже. Внизу живота у Уэйка нет волос, вместо них чешуйчатая шкура повторяет рисунок камня, на котором он сидит. Восемь щупалец взбивают воду и Уэйк смеется.

Томас отшатывается назад, ступни увязают в скользком иле, топор мешает удержать равновесие. На следующем шаге сломанная нога подводит, тело расплескивает воду, падая спиной вперед. Больно.

В рот заливается вода, ослабевшие пальцы не в состоянии удержать древко топора, и никак не удается приподняться, чтобы вдохнуть. Очень больно.

Уэйк за шиворот вытаскивает его на мелководье, встряхивает. Томас кашляет, избавляясь от воды в легких. Рот полон соли.

— Ты похудел, теперь еще больший слабак, чем раньше, — говорит Уэйк. 

Он отпускает воротник рубахи Томаса и тот валится в воду. Здесь неглубоко: вода едва прикрывает уши, и он все еще может дышать.

— Ты умер, — говорит Томас хрипло. — Я убил тебя. 

— Бог бессмертен, и у Бога восемь ног, — смеется Уэйк. 

Он поднимает топор, взвешивает в руке. Круглая луна отражается в лезвии. Томас жмурится: он не готов смотреть в глаза смерти. 

Топор рассекает плоть воды, и лицо Томаса обдает брызгами.

**Сами боги**

После света нет ничего. Дорожка следов на песке ведет обратно к дому у подножия маяка. Каждый шаг стоит усилий тела и разума. Страх сковывает конечности, от боли подкашиваются ноги. 

Томас сдирает мокрую одежду, забирается под одеяло. Его колотит от холода и ужаса, и от боли. Боль все делает сильнее. Море смеется за окнами, прилив накатывается волнами на берег. 

Страх, страх, страх, страх, нет ничего, только страх. Страх прорастает внутри живым существом, тянет силы, выматывает. 

К утру, когда не остается ничего, кроме страха, Томас засыпает под неторопливый шум волн. Ему снится море. Только море, куда ни повернешь голову. Камень холодит голую спину, а грудь жарит солнце. Чайка прилетает раз в день клевать его печень, и у нее нет одного глаза. 

Волны смеются голосом Томаса Уэйка. 

Утром волны убираются прочь, забирая с собой следы на песке. Топор воткнут рукояткой в щель в камне, как будто кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы море его не украло. 

Томас ждет до полудня, но Уэйк не появляется. Не появляется он и на следующий день, и через неделю. И не видно больше следов на песке. 

Линза Френеля рождает свет и свет повсюду. Свет гладит кожу, забирается в рот и в распахнутые глаза, и в ноздри, и в уши. Он заполняет собой пищевод и каждую пору, каждую царапину на коже, каждую щелку. Когда Томас спускается вниз, его тошнит светом. 

Первому за много дней шторму не тягаться с тем, что разбивал дом на части. Вода бьется в ставни, крыша подтекает, и капли стучат в дно жестяного ведра настойчивой капелью. Небо грохочет, сталкиваясь само с собой, и среди какофонии звуков отчетливо слышится захлебывающийся, безумный смех Уэйка. 

Он выходит из воды под вечер, Томас слышит его хохот и подначки, превращающиеся в издевательства. 

— Помощник долго спит, — завывает Уэйк. — Работа не соответствует стандартам! Ведет себя враждебно! Пьет на посту! Постоянно мастурбирует на складе с припасами!

Ветер воет надрывно, дождь бьется в ставни.

— Эй, помощник, ты все еще мастурбируешь на складе с припасами? Теперь ты можешь делать это прямо в доме! — смеется Уэйк. — Теперь ты повышен в звании, Иероним, который не Иероним!

Томас накрывается с головой одеялом, чтобы не слышать Уэйка, и все равно не может уснуть. 

На следующий день все повторяется вновь, а после еще раз. На четвертый день дождь стихает, а к исходу пятого дня Томас выходит на берег, сжимая нож.

— Неужто ты предпочел меня свету? — Уэйк хохочет, щупальца бьют по воде.

Он ждет на мелководье, в его влажных волосах уложены короной ракушки и морские звезды.

— Под твои крики невозможно наслаждаться светом, — огрызается Томас.

Уэйк щурится довольно, кивает на нож в руке Томаса. В сгущающийся темноте зубы Уэйка блестят лживым золотом. 

— Собираешься убить меня? — спрашивает он с кривой улыбкой. — В прошлый раз у тебя ничего не вышло. 

— В прошлый раз я не собирался. 

Томас не знает, хочет ли он убивать Уэйка, но правила просты: не обнажай нож, если не готов пустить его в ход.

— Ты знаешь, что осьминог может отбросить одно щупальце, а вскоре на его месте вырастет новое? — обыденно спрашивает Уэйк, как будто они говорят о маяках или чайках. Как будто у него, Уэйка, не восемь ног!

— Какая разница? — огрызается Томас. — Мне плевать на твои щупальца! Мне плевать на тебя! Свет теперь мой, ты никогда его у меня не отберешь!

— Свет, говоришь... — тянет Уэйк. — Ты слишком слаб для света. Слишком туп. Слишком лжив. Свет сожрет тебя, обглодает косточки. Свет никогда не будет принадлежать тебе.

Уэйк хохочет, откинув голову, и Томас бросается на него с ножом. Нож вспарывает плечо Уэйка, в длинном порезе собирается кровь, и лицо Уэйка краснеет, а вслед за ним краснеет и тело, и щупальца.

Смех обрывается. Одно из щупалец Уэйка обхватывает запястье Томаса, дергает вперед и вниз. Томас роняет нож, бьет Уэйка кулаком в грудь, но никак не может освободиться. Уэйк перехватывает второе его запястье, снова щупальцем, не рукой, и Томас пускает в ход ноги, пинает не сдерживаясь, но щупальца не ослабляют хватку.

— На каждой моей руке двести сорок присосок, — говорит Уэйк зло. Еще два щупальца взмывают в воздух, ловят Томаса за лодыжки. — Каждая обладает держащей силой до ста граммов. Думаешь, я не смогу удержать тебя?

Томас дергается, бьется, но щупальца держат крепко. 

— Пусти! — рвется Томас. — Отпусти меня!

— Ты непослушный, — бурчит Уэйк — краснота спадает с его лица. — Ты всегда был непослушным. И работником был плохим, но это я тебе простил. А вот то, что ты чуть что лезешь в драку — этого я простить не могу.

Руки у него холодные, и когда он сдирает с Томаса штаны — вдруг, без предисловий — Томаса начинает трясти. От ужаса и от холода, от унижения и непонимания.

— Что ты делаешь? Уэйк, прекрати! Отпусти меня!

Томас бьется, силясь вырваться, но щупальца держат крепко.

— Давно пора было тебя проучить, — бормочет Уэйк, не слушая.

Его холодные пальцы шарят по телу Томаса, не глядят, просто щупают. Сжимают сломанную ногу, и Томаса окатывает болью, такой сильной, что перехватывает дыхание.

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Томас невнятно. — Отпусти меня, пожалуйста...

Ему не хватает сил, чтобы договорить.

— Нормально срослось, — говорит Уэйк невпопад и убирает, наконец, пальцы от перелома.

Щупальца встряхивают Томаса, удерживают вертикально; Уэйк смотрит Томасу в глаза. Радужка у него почти прозрачная, как море в штиль. В глазах Уэйка не отражается ничего, даже сам Томас.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипит Томас.

Уэйк целует его.

Борода у Уэйка жесткая, как моток проволоки, и царапает кожу. Он облизывает Томасу губы, и от этого к горлу подступает тошнота.

Томас бьет его лбом в переносицу, стоит Уэйку разорвать поцелуй.

Красное хлещет вокруг, брызгает Томасу на лицо, заливает Уэйку грудь. Борода теперь кажется сделанной из меди, и кровь снова приливает к лицу Уэйка.

— Я научу тебя слушаться! — воет Уэйк, и шепот моря вокруг вторит ему.

Холодные и влажные щупальца обхватывают Томаса под колени, присоски больно впиваются в кожу. Томас бьется, но сила щупалец намного превосходит возможности человека, который даже не чувствует земли под ногами. Те щупальца, что охватывали запястья, перемещаются теперь на локти, тянут вниз, укладывая Томаса спиной на воздух. Щупальца держат крепко.

— Ты в руках бога, мой мальчик, — в голосе Уэйка слышна улыбка. — И бог сделает с тобой все, что захочет.

— Отпусти меня! — дергается Томас. — Пожалуйста, Уэйк!

— Время слов прошло, — откликается Уэйк. — Настало время платить за свои слова.

Холодное щупальце касается ягодиц Томаса, шлепает с оттяжкой, и боль взвивается жаром вверх по спине. У этой боли нет ничего общего с той, что пронзала сломанную ногу. Второй удар чуть сильнее первого и от него перехватывает дыхание и кровь начинает шуметь в висках. Томас вздрагивает, прогибается было, но следующий удар мягок, почти ласков. 

В горле пересыхает и теплеет внизу живота.

— Не надо, — бормочет Томас. — Пожалуйста, не надо.

Ему стыдно. Не от того, что Уэйк порет его. От того, что он не хочет, чтобы Уэйк останавливался.

Удары следуют один за другим, два сильных, таких, что задница горит, даже когда щупальце убирается прочь, два слабых, больше похожих на ласковое поглаживание.

Томас дышит затравленно и неглубоко, ему жарко и хорошо, так хорошо, как не было даже с русалкой. Он сам не замечает, когда расслабляется, когда вместо вскрика после каждого удара с губ срывается стон.

— Вот таким ты мне больше нравишься, — одобрительно говорит Уэйк.

Его прохладное щупальце скользит между горящих ягодиц, заставляя Томаса захлебнуться вдохом. От стыдного предвкушения сводит живот и кровь стучит в висках.

Уэйк толкается внутрь, больно и сладко, растягивающе неприятно и ослепительно хорошо. Глубже, до вспыхивающего где-то внутри удовольствия, потом назад освобождающим наслаждением, и снова глубже.

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит Томас заплетающимся языком.

Блаженство покачивает его, как море, нарастает волна за волной.

— Такова участь богов, — откликается Уэйк.

Он смеется, и от его смеха щупальце внутри Томаса движется ритмично и сладко, с каждым толчком вздергивая наслаждение. Вверх, вверх, и еще немного.

— Я убью тебя, — обещает Томас. — Снова.

А потом внизу живота вспыхивает свет, разливается по всему телу, выкручивает звенящие от напряжения мышцы освобождающей судорогой. Томас стонет, откинув голову, бьется в щупальцах.

Уэйк не отпускает его.

**Бороться бессильны**

После света нет ничего. Море щекочет пальцы, песок забивается под одежду. Сквозь прикрытые ресницы пробираются солнечные лучи.

Томас приходит в себя на песке, прилив тянет к нему длинные руки. Чайки смеются над головой, называют его по имени, хохочут. Чайки все видели, чайки все знают. Томас неловко натягивает мокрые штаны, прежде чем подняться на ноги.

Стыд, стыд, стыд, стыд, нет ничего, только стыд. Солнце входит в зенит, под его лучами Томас чувствует себя обнаженным. Стыд смывается только кровью.

Чайки хохочут над его головой весь день, и море вторит им. Мясницкий нож поддается точильному камню, лезвие его острее самой смерти. 

Томас благословляет лезвие светом, прежде чем спуститься к морю.

— Знаешь, чем маяки отличаются друг от друга? — спрашивает Уэйк как ни в чем не бывало. На его шее — ожерелье из водорослей.

Он сидит на камне, как в первую их встречу, и луна беззастенчиво выделяет в темноте его покрытую старческими пятнами кожу.

У Томаса саднят губы и задница тоже саднит, но иначе. На запястьях там, где прижимались присоски щупалец, наливаются синяки. Такие же синяки охватывают ноги ниже колен и локти.

— Береговые маяки устанавливаются на берегу или на прибрежных островах, — наставительно говорит Уэйк. — А опознавательные используются для обозначения точки на водной поверхности. Они служат знаками в том месте, где суда меняют курс, а еще обозначают опасные участки. Вот мы с тобой — на каком маяке?

— На том, который станет твоей могилой, — говорит Томас сквозь зубы.

Он бросается на Уэйка, звезды подначивают его, отражаясь в лезвии ножа. Кровь красит воду в черный, боль следует за каждым пропущенным ударом. Боль и кровь, и холодные жесткие пальцы, и острые твердые зубы, и снова боль и кровь. Нож вспарывает брюхо Уэйка, как пирог с потрохами, запах рыбы взвивается в воздух. Глаза Уэйка наливаются кровью и животный вой рвется изо рта. Его щупальца обвиваются вокруг руки Томаса, сминают кожу, рвут мышцы. С хрустом ломается кость, обломок вспарывает кожу. От боли звезды пляшут перед глазами, путаются с теми, что на небе. Томас ведет лезвием ножа по чужой коже, и черная кровь заливает ему руки. Щупальца разжимаются, хватка их ничего больше не может удержать; Уэйк смотрит удивленно. Томас, шатаясь, возвращается на берег. 

Он победил.

После Томас долго сидит на песке, и его мутит. Горечь подкатывает к горлу, волны лижут носки сапог.

Рука Томаса висит плетью, пальцы не сгибаются, кровь течет от локтя к запястью, капает на песок. Плечи и шея саднят там, где Уэйк впивался зубами, онемение растекается по телу усталостью. Голова кружится и боль стискивает виски.

Уэйк смотрит в звездное небо остекленевшими глазами, вокруг его тела расходится по воде чернильное пятно, чернила смешиваются с кровью. Из распоротого живота вываливаются в воду тугие внутренности, и по груди лениво стекает кровь из раны на горле.

— Знаешь, как появился Повелитель Осьминогов? — говорит Уэйк. От каждого слова в его горле хлюпает кровь, собирается пузырями на губах. — Кюп, самый удачливый из рыбаков Полинезии, объявил войну Повелителю Осьминогов. Он был огромный, этот Повелитель Осьминогов, огромный, как маяк. Кюп смастерил гарпун невиданного размера, взял пирогу и поплыл на охоту. Он гонялся за Повелителем Осьминогов долгие дни, а тот двигался так стремительно, что на море случались бури. А потом Кюп догнал Повелителя Осьминогов и вонзил свой гарпун в его тело. Знаешь, что случилось потом?

— Нет.

— Кюп отправился домой. О, это было долгое плавание, и чем дольше Кюп плыл, тем хуже ему становилось. Сначала он начал слышать стук в груди, но не как от одного сердца, а как будто у него было их целых три. Потом яйца пропали у него из штанов. Оказались они в голове, но там Кюп не додумался их искать. После кости у него стали истончаться, плавиться как будто, на руках и ногах выросли волдыри, только это были не волдыри, а присоски. Ну, догадался уже? Не стало больше Кюпа, остался только Повелитель Осьминогов. Он протиснулся в щель в пироге и вернулся в море.

— Ты мертв, — говорит Томас хрипло. — Я убил тебя и ты мертв.

Уэйк смеется и кровь хлещет у него изо рта. Щупальца судорожно бьют по воде.

— Умер, скажешь тоже! Я А-Ми-Кук, легендарный морской монстр. Инуиты верят, что я живу в водах Берингова пролива и нападаю на каякеров, которые отходят далеко от дома. Я Гелло, греческий демон, я приношу вред новорожденным детям и их матерям. Я Луска, морское чудовище креолов, я обитаю в водах Багамских островов и питаюсь человеческим мясом. Все это — я!

— Ты — Повелитель Осьминогов? — спрашивает Томас.

— «Повелитель Осьминогов» — только одно из моих имен, — откликается Уэйк. — Еще меня называют Гриндилоу, я живу в проточных водах Британских островов. Другое мое имя: Коромо-дако, ёкаи Японского моря, я могу проглотить целые корабли. Я Ино, который обитает в Восточном море около острова Чеджудо и я же Сийокой, глава и покровитель филиппинских русалок и сирен. Так кто же я?

— Ты — вонючий сварливый старик, — бурчит Томас, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. — Даже после смерти все никак не оставишь меня в покое.

Он подбирает брошенный на песок мясницкий нож: к крови на лезвии прилипли песчинки.

— Я греческий Тритон! — вопит Уэйк. — Я Каппа и вся Япония верит в меня! Я Кракен! Я породил две главные стихии: Воду и Огонь. Я нападал на корабли, протягивал свои щупальца на палубы, хватал мелких людишек и утаскивал их в мрачные глубины океана. Все это я!

— Что же ты делаешь здесь? — спрашивает Томас заплетающимся языком. — Старый, никчемный, никому не нужный бог.

Ноги у него тоже заплетаются, когда он идет к Уэйку. Вода тянет его, как зыбучие пески. Губы и язык зудят, будто искусанные сонмом комаров. Томас сплевывает раз за разом, но рот все так же наполнен слюной. Его мутит, тухлая тошнота подбирается к горлу, вынуждая сглатывать. Мышцы дергаются невпопад, будто к ним привязаны нитки, как у цирковой марионетки. Нож, слишком тяжелый для непослушных пальцев, плюхается в воду.

— Это наказание, — говорит Уэйк наконец.

— И что же ты натворил? — спрашивает Томас чуть слышно.

Мышцы шеи, гортани, брюшного пресса напрягаются, но губы не способны выдавить ничего громче шепота. Томас пытается сглотнуть и не может, слюна щекотно стекает вниз по его подбородку.

— Стал никому не нужен, — откликается Уэйк устало.

Он подхватывает Томаса, когда тот сгибается вдвое от впившейся в желудок боли. Живот режет, как будто внутренности жрут сами себя. Томас едва держится на ногах.

— Мы оба стали никому не нужны, — говорит Уэйк невесело.

Томас вжимается лбом Уэйку в плечо, хватает воздух сухими губами. Он не может дышать.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — хрипит Томас.

— Яд осьминога. Самый сильный яд на свете, — объясняет Уэйк гордо.

Он вытаскивает Томаса на берег, укладывает спиной на влажный песок.

— Не бойся, — говорит Уэйк успокаивающе. — Ты не умрешь. Мы не можем умереть. Боги бессмертны.

Томас верит ему: он давно умер бы один на этом острове, если бы был человеком. 

— А свет? — спрашивает Томас чуть слышно. — Разве свет не награда?

— Нет, — возражает Уэйк. — Свет — это повод. Чтобы было, ради чего убивать друг друга. Снова и снова. От начала времен и до их конца.

— А я думаю, что свет — это надежда, — выговаривает Томас.

— Как знать, — откликается Уэйк.

Забытым богам не на что надеяться. Маяк возвышается над морем, свет накрывает и непослушные волны, и мокрый песок, и двух бессмертных богов.

После света нет ничего.


End file.
